The present invention relates to a cup holder for use in an automobile, and more particularly to a lower cost cup holder with fewer parts, simplified manufacturing, and enhanced appearance.
Recently, there is a growing tendency that many citizens travel from place to place by automobile thanks to abundant living circumstances and good network of roads. When a person travels a long distance by automobile, he or she frequently drinks water, soft drinks or a cooling beverage within the automobile. For the convenience of driver, a holder for holding a beverage can or a beverage cup is frequently placed in a console of the automobile. The driver or a passenger of the automobile can drink water after holding the beverage can or the beverage cup in the holder. There are many cup holders such as a cover-type holder, an open-type holder and a shutter-type holder. The cover-type holder is frequently employed in medium-size passenger cars and large-size passenger cars. In this cover-type holder, a beverage cup or a beverage can is retained in the holder after opening one body type holder cover. However, problems associated with this holder are that the appearance of the holder is not good and the holder cover is open in order to retain the beverage cup or the beverage can.
The open-type holder is employed in small and medium-size passenger cars and recreation vehicles. In this open-type holder, a beverage cup or a beverage can is retained in a holder that does not have any cover and thereby it is always open. However, a problem associated with this holder is that articles having a relatively small volume or foreign substances may fall into the holder.
The shutter-type holder is employed in certain deluxe cars. However, a problem associated with this holder is that a driver or a passenger is inconvenienced during the use of the holder because he or she must open and close a shutter in order to hold the beverage cup or the beverage can in the holder.
Some techniques that employ a cover capable of selectively opening or closing an interior of the holder are also known. However, a drawback associated with these techniques is the necessity of employing a guide for holding the beverage cup or the beverage can. Another drawback is that appearance of the holder is not good during retaining of a small size can or cup in the holder. Another drawback is that the manufacturing cost of the holder is too costly owing to the complicate structure of the holder.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a cup holder for an automobile capable of reducing manufacturing cost due to a reduction in the number of parts employed in the cup holder and the number of process steps for manufacturing the cup holder. In embodiments of the invention, a housing is provided that is insertable into the center console to provide cup holders.
Preferably, the housing defines two cup-shaped recesses to receive cups. A plurality of covers is provided for the recesses. A first cover is mounted with a hinge to cover a first of the recesses. Two additional covers are hinged on a wall between the two recesses so as to be able to be moved back and forth to cover either recess. Preferably these two covers include a ring cover, with an open center such that the other cover can be positioned within the open center. The first cover also preferably includes a depression such that the second cover and ring cover can be received therein. The covers and recesses are arranged such that when closed, each cover is flush with the console to provide a pleasing appearance.